


Waking Up, No. 13

by stonegirl77



Series: Waking Up [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to the smell of coffee. Even better, your marvellous husband is the bringer of the caffeine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up, No. 13

I awoke to the smell of coffee. I raised my head, groaning softly at the unfortunate position I’d chosen to sleep in, and opened my eyes.

“Did you get home at all last night?” Phil asked softly. I turned to greet him, blearily making grabby hands at the coffee cup he was carrying. Phil backed up with a sad smile, keeping the glorious caffeine out of reach. Him finding me slumped over my computer asleep was happening too often - at least three times a week over the past month or so.

“No,” I said, running a hand through my hair. “I meant to, but then the program kept crashing, and Stark had an idea, and then…”

“You lost track of time,” Phil completed. I nodded.

“Yeah.” I hated to make him worry about me. He had enough to worry about, as director of SHIELD, without worrying about the workaholic tendencies of his wife. “I’m sorry.”

Phil put down the coffee and wrapped me in a tight hug. “No need to apologise.” He sighed. “I didn’t exactly make it home last night either.” I took a surreptitious sniff - fresh linen, Phil’s cologne.

“Spare suit?” I asked. I felt him nod.

“I think I need to stop calling it the ‘spare suit’ and just call it ‘tomorrow’s suit’,” he admitted, letting me go, but not before pecking me on the forehead. “You know, it’d be nice to have a day off. Wake up next to my beautiful wife,”

I snorted, blushing as I always did, but nodded, “Sleep in,” I said, adding to the perfect day.

“Or don’t,” Phil winked suggestively, and I giggled.

“Go out for brunch,” I put in,

“See a show,” Phil said wistfully.

“Sounds great,” I sighed. “Do you have a spare day free in the next decade?”

“Probably not,” Phil handed me my coffee, which I practically snatched away as soon as it was in reach.

“And this, right here, is why I married you,” I said, taking the first sip. I closed my eyes. _Bliss._ A soy latte from that place down the street from our apartment, with an extra shot and just a hint of vanilla. Perfection.

“That the only reason?” Phil was suddenly in my personal space, tilting my chin up with one hand, slipping the other around my waist and down, pulling me closer.

“There … might have been others,” I said, setting the coffee down as my arms wound about his neck.

“Such as?” Phil bent his head and began pressing kisses up and down my jaw.

“You’re an awfully good shot,” I said, a smile spreading across my face as I tried to keep focus - I had been awfully focused on work lately, and riling Phil up was always fun. “Oh, and you’re not … unintelligent.”

“Oh?” he said between kisses, working his way down my neck to my collarbone. “Nothing else?”

I was fast losing the ability for coherent thought, mind far too concentrated on Phil’s kisses, on his hands, which wandered from the small of my back up to ghost almost to my breasts, before moving to my ass, and then back again. “Oh, and you aren’t … unfortunate looking…either,” I managed to gasp before pulling his head up for a proper kiss, tugging lightly on his bottom lip with my teeth.

And then I was suddenly against the nearest wall, Phil caging me there with hips and arms.

“Unfortunate looking?” he asked with another grin - the one that promised _very_ good things in my future.

I looked down to where my hands were messing with Phil’s tie. “Ok, handsome. I married an exceptionally handsome man.”

“And I married a beautiful, intelligent, funny woman who I adore,” Phil said, and I glanced up into his eyes and was caught, as I so often was, in his gaze. “Even if I have to bring her coffee every so often so I get to see her.”

I pulled on the tie, gently, bringing him closer again so I could kiss the living daylights out of him.

I was about to push his suit jacket off his shoulders - his tie and my lab coat already discarded, when a wolf whistle broke us apart.

Tony Stark was standing just inside the doorway, slow-clapping.

“Good job, Suit and Mrs Suit,” he said. I wanted to smack him, as I usually did. “Didn’t know you still had it.”

“Morning, Stark,” Phil sighed.

“We never lost it,” I shot back. Working in a lab with Tony meant that I was almost duty-bound to reply to all insult-endearments in kind.

“FRIDAY tells me you slept here again,” Tony went on. I nodded.

“Working on that brainstorm of yours.”

“I’ll finish up,” the genius, billionaire, no-longer-playboy, philanthropist said, moving to my station and picking up my coffee. “You two skedaddle.”

“Huh?”

“Scoot, get lost,” Tony explained. Phil and I exchanged a look. Tony sighed. “Look. Hill has SHIELD covered for a day. I’ll cover here. Go take a break, you two.”

“A day off?” I said slowly, looking at Phil. “This decade?”

He slipped his hand into mine, giving me a small smile. “I guess this is what we have subordinates for.”

Tony spluttered as Phil leaned over and retrieved his tie from over the mass spectrometer. I just laughed, patting Tony on the head on the way out the door. If we were handed a day to ourselves, I was going to grab it with both hands. “Don’t wait up.”

“Never intended to,” he shot back, and we were out the door.

 

“Love?” Phil asked as we waited for the elevator.

“Hm?” We were still holding hands, and I was fighting the urge not to just find the nearest coat closet and drag him inside.

“What say we skip brunch and just spend the day in bed?” I glanced up and met Phil’s gaze, seeing my desire reflected in his eyes.

I grinned. “Screw brunch.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it, folks!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and bearing with me on this. I hope you've enjoyed it! I'm planning on continuing at least one of these, but not for a while (I have another project up my sleeve I want to start...), so for now, it's time to close the series I started writing fan fiction with.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> stonegirl77


End file.
